kristen_ashleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Barlow
Ava is the heroine of Rock Chick Revenge. She's a self-employed graphic designer who has lingering self-esteem issues from being fat and wearing glasses all her life. She is 29 years old when the book starts. Ava drives hunter green range rover, has a house in the Highland area of Denver, and follows the Rockies baseball team. She eats cookies or processed-cookie-type-food when stressed, but otherwise works out regularly with a personal trainer and eats healthy. Description Ava is described as down-right sexy and a total bombshell with "lots of tits and ass". She explain it took her years to achieve that through working out and eating healthy, because she'd always been fat. Ava still has a lot of self-esteem issues due tot he fact that her sister and mother always poked fun at the way she looked, and some kid at school teaser her for it. She also resents that her sisters were always pretty and she was not; she had to work for it. She's very artistic and enjoy her independence. She also explains she fixed her own house by herself and is very proud of that. She's a take charge, full of attitude sort of girl but she's also got a very soft spot and gets hurt easily. Her love story started out pretty similar to Indy's since both started to fall for their other half when they were very young children. However, Lee says he also felt something for Indy, whereas Luke admits that he never would've thought they'd end up together... but he'd always known he'd like her in his life in some way. He used to refer to her as his "precious cargo". As Rock Chick Revenge advances and Luke starts to break her shields, she also becomes stronger and assertive. By the end of the book, she's in full control of herself and starting a new relationship dynamic with her mother and sisters, and is also shown she grows more comfortable in her skin. In the flash-forward shown at the end of Rock Chick Reckoning, Ava is way more relaxed and, although she confesses she's scared of having a second child because she doesn't want to get fat again, she's shown treating herself kindly and accepting her body. In the books: "Tall, curvy, super-pretty and definitely cool in a female James Dean, throw-away-cool type of way. She was wearing a pair of very faded Levi’s, so faded, they were worn nearly through in some advantageous areas; a pair of black flip flops; a black Green Day t-shirt over a white thermal; silver rings on nearly every finger; several silver necklaces around her neck; a mess of silver bracelets on both her wrists and wide silver hoops at her ears. Her long, streaked-blonde hair was up in a twisty, untidy knot with chunks falling around her face in a way that looked artless and kickass. Her look was sah-weet. She had Rock Chick written all over her." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2011-03-14). 'Rock Chick Renegade (Kindle Locations 12082-12087).'' :"Ava, another blonde, totally knockout, bombshell gorgeous with light brown eyes" '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-11-13). Rock Chick Reckoning (Kindle Location 1103).'' Relationships *Significant Other: Luke Stark *Children: Gracie Stark and Maisie Stark * Mother: Christine Barlow *Sisters: Marilyn Barlow and Sofia Barlow *Best Friend: Sissy Vincetti Books *Rock Chick Renegade *Rock Chick Revenge *Rock Chick Reckoning *Rock Chick Regret Category:Characters Category:Rock Chick Series Category:Rock Chicks Category:Romantic Leads